Not Your Average Romeo (A Tale Of Hades And Persephone)
by HadesAngel1
Summary: (THIS IS NOT ACTUALLY A ROMEO AND JULIET FANFIC, IT IS HADES AND PERSEPHONE) When Persephone makes her way to the Underworld each year, Demeter always fears of what horror she goes through. Little does she know, Persephone has grown to be in love with her originally unwanted husband. Chapter 1 of Not The Average Romeo.
1. The Day

Not The Average Romeo Ch. 01; The Day.

By: HadesAngel1

This story is complete fiction and any resemblance to persons living or dead is strictly a coincidence, this is a fictional work of my complex mind.

It was a cool morning, Persephone realized, as she stepped out onto the grass outside of her home. The leaves were beautifully askew with colors of red and orange. _This is the day_, she thought. The day she would have to leave her beautiful home and mother for the underworld and her husband Hades. Unknown to her mother, she felt very strongly for Hades and did not understand why he was given a bad name, for he was actually a kind god. Many had assumed he was a cruel creature, anable to be touched by love, all because he was givin the Underworld to rule. She kept her feelings for Hades hidden to all but him, in fear that she and her mother would be shamed. As she set aside her thoughts of her husband, she walked swiftly back into her home and up to her bedroom. She had a lovely room. Large with a ravishingly beautiful dresser with a mirror reflecing the lavender color of her walls, and an incredibly large bed for such a small woman.

She walked over to her dresser, where she found the outfit she had laid out days before in preparation of this day. As she dressed herself in a lovely white tunic, her dark hair glistened in the sunlight from her window and she vainly stopped to admire her reflection. She was a beautiful girl with lovely pale skin, freckles, dark hair, gray eyes, and a very smooth complexion. She stopped, frightened, when she saw a figure behind her, relieved to find it was only her mother, Demeter.

Demeter stared at her beautiful daughter and thought of the horror she must have to go through in the underworld. Just thinking of it brought tears to her eyes. "Oh, please mother, do not cry." Persephone spoke softly, "I will always return home" Demeter was a lovely woman who looked at the world with much expression and was able to feel emotions more intensely then most. As Persephone embraced her mother, she felt the usual ping of guilt she always felt for hiding her feelings from her.

"Gather your belongings," Demeter said with tears in her eyes, "It is time to leave"

Persephone packed away most all her clothes, a hairbrush, jewelry given to her by both her mother, and Hades. She snapped on a necklace that her husband had given her, and slipped into a pair of tan sandals, and they were on their way. "Down cold, twisted paths" Her mother would often call it. When they reached the point where the ground opened up for her she embraced her mother, "I love you Mom, I will be back when it is time." Her mother started weeping again and hugged her daughter tightly "I love you" was all she said as Persephone literally jumped into the gaping hole in the ground leading to the underworld, and her husband and true love, Hades.


	2. The Fall

Not The Average Romeo Ch. 2: The Fall

By: HadesAngel1

This story is complete fiction and any resemblance to persons living or dead is strictly a coincidence, this is a fictional work of my complex mind.

Persephone immediately felt it. The sudden rush of air, the adrenalin flowing through her at the speed of light, she was falling. Pummeling down into the earth's core, or more common know as, the Underworld. To be honest, she was an Adrenaline Junky and loved the feeling. Struggling to keep her dress at her knees, she seemed to twirl in the air. This beautiful sight was unknowingly being watched by Hades as he swooned over his marvelous wife and her beauty. Persephone continued to fall

and fall

and fall

Suddenly her body stopped. Instantaneously she prepared herself for a harsh collision with the ground. Hades saw this and would not let it happen, slowing down what seemed to be forever, Persephone landed softly on the warm ground. Heat slithering it's way up to her face, making her perspire lightly. Persephone never was one to be a very girlie-girl, but the sweat was still repulsive to her. Wiping sweat from her face she began her walk to the River Styx and it's boatman, Charon.

"Good evening Charon" she said to him as she carefully boarded the small vessel. She had never seen Charon talk, so it did not come to her as a surprise when there was no reply. No newly dead were allowed to travel with her, for she was going directly to the home of Hades. As the boat was pushed off there was a usual eerie silence, only to be broken by the slow, quiet splashes of Charon's paddle in the River Styx. Styx was unlike any other. It was clear, see-through, yet was filled with a hot, magma like liquid. Through it you could see the souls of the dead. Eerie, shadow like people, and when I say shadow, I mean it. They were silhouette figures etched with the faintest of human details. Next you could see spiris of animals. Wild ones, captive ones, each scarier then the other.

After looking with sympathy at the poor, lifeless souls, the boat came to a quick, jolty stop. She stood up, only to be greeted by her husband, Hades, himself. With his sleek black hair and teardrop blue eyes, he was hard to resist. He was a very tall god, very toned and in amazing shape considering he was thousands of years old, which of course, he certainly did not look his age. He proceeded to give her his hand and assist her in exiting the boat. After she had regained the feeling in her legs, she hugged him tightly, grateful to be back in the arms of her secret love. All he could do was laugh, well, more of a giggle then a laugh, and reply with a simple "I missed you too"


End file.
